


it'll be okay

by strawbunnyshortcake



Series: Protag!Otonashi Ryouko - Forgotten Memories of Hope and Despair, a what-if of SDR2 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbunnyshortcake/pseuds/strawbunnyshortcake
Summary: nanami is the traitor among the group.ryouko wishes she could turn back time, to stop him. to save them.to save her.(a protag ryouko fanfic pt.2)
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Otonashi Ryouko
Series: Protag!Otonashi Ryouko - Forgotten Memories of Hope and Despair, a what-if of SDR2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	it'll be okay

...  
...  
...

her head was spinning. she couldn't process anything at all. the explosions were enough, the ringing in her ears were enough. everyone was talking at once and she couldn't read their lips this time. she didn't understand. she didn't remember. she couldn't look at her pages again to even _remember_ what's going on around her anymore. it was too much for her to process. too much to understand. she could barely say a word - start an argument - state an opinion.

it's too much. this is too much.  
_this has nothing to do with me. this has nothing to do with me. this has nothing to do with me. thi—_

" _ryouko. it's okay._ "

...huh?

ryouko felt a pop in her head, now knowing that tears were dripping from her cheeks. were they there before? the room smelled like ashes, everything was so strange. her eyes slowly moved to see a girl in-front of her. paler pink hair said it all, really. and her head tilted down to the notebook on the floor, picking it up and flipping through the pages as usual.

...oh.

" na...nanami-chan...? " ryouko's head tilted up again to face nanami, and nanami smiled softly at her in a more comforting matter, nodding her head in reply. so she was right.  
...this is nanami chiaki. and she was the traitor among everyone else. nanami's head tilted up to nod at someone, stepping back from the red-haired girl before turning to a rabbit.

this was even more strange — really strange. the rabbit was speaking too.

" i...i won't give up! even if i can't win here, i— "

" monomi, it's alright... "

nanami spoke softly, taking small steps beside the rabbit, 'monomi', as she looked up to her.

" but, nanami! "

" it's not always about giving up, you know...let's believe in **them** , from here on out. let's believe in everyone here...and leave the rest to them. because...i know they can do this, and you know too...right? "

monomi was silent, hearing nanami's words. it took a moment for monomi to acknowledge them, and she nodded.

ryouko...couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. she had to flip through the pages to understand more of the situation, the trial, everything. and her tears ran faster, and she didn't realize her grip on the notebook tightened. her grip was like steel, enough for her nails to dig into the pages when she tried her best to not let a sob out. and hinata was the same.

hinata's hands clenched into fists, his face was blue and his expression showed great distress. it was painful. truly painful. for the both of them.

owari tried so hard to process everything, her face darkening with tears glistening her eyes. but anger stayed.

" dammit...what the hell is even goin' on anymore!? " owari stomped her foot a bit at the ground, like a beast becoming more and more angry. she desparately wanted answers.

sonia tried to wipe at the tears that dried on her cheeks, giving enough energy to speak.

" i...i am not sure myself, but the only thing i shall say is...monokuma is the true enemy of future foundation. " her eyes glared at the monochrome bear, in which, the bear tilted his head — like he was rolling his eyes out of boredom from the sceneario.

" but by that, do you mean there's another organization that's our true enemy besides the future foundation? " kuzuryuu crossed his arms, his face notably pale as his hands gripped at the jacket's fabric.

" that's — that's real bad though! that would mean we're in this situation because we're caught up on a dispute between these organizations? " kazuichi tugged at his beanie, " wouldn't this count as keeping us hosta— "

" aaaaalright! that's enough talk! save that for later, will ya!? after allll... " monokuma grinned — bearing his sharp teeth.  
" becaaaause...because, because, because, because, because! it's almost **punishment time!** "

ryouko's face paled up again, nearly dropping her notebook from hearing those words ring in her ears. her heart was pounding again, taking one step forward as her voice raised.

" wait a minute! pl — please, just a bit longer! please let me talk to nanami-chan once more! please! " her voice was starting to break, all the sobs stuck in her throat nearly came out through her lips. hinata joined in with ryouko, raising his own voice.

" sh — she's right! please...please just a little longer! "

the bear hummed, taking those words into account as he swayed side to side. it's like he was truly taking those words into mind — but the grin was saying otherwise.

" hmmmm...to wait or to not wait...that's quite a question indeed! but which answer will cause much more despair...that's the true question here! "

monokuma tilted his head at the two, his grin growing wider and wider.

" buuut if you think about it, i'm sure you two remember who i am right? there's no way in hell i'd wait! "

just with that, ryouko let out a small sob from her throat. hinata tried not to back down.

" but, we haven't— "

" ryouko, hinata-kun...i'm sorry, " nanami interrupted hinata's sentence, keeping her tone soft and calm as the other two turned their attention to her. she had such a sad look in her eyes, and yet...

" there's nothing else i can say about future foundation...i'm not allowed to say anymore than i already have here. "

" nanami-chan...it's...it's not that at all! " ryouko took a step forward to nanami.

" i...i wanted to say— "

" noooow then! i've prepared an extra special punishment for the super high-school level gamer, nanami chiaki! " monokuma once again interrupted with a more cheery voice.  
" oh! and for monomi too! "

nanami's head perked up at that. " why monomi too? "

" hmmm, it's just a two-in-one special kinda deal. i could've gotten rid of her anytime sooner and at any time i wanted to since she isn't actually a student here, " the bear glanced at his own claws as he spoke, " and also, i don't need anyone to defy me here. and another thing i remembered... "

monokuma raised an arm to the back of his head, seeming to have a more cheerful aura. " i'm an only child too! so monomi wasn't my sister after all! "

" i — i beg your pardon!? " sonia's face turned into a purple color, taking one small step forward.

" everyone, it's okay! " monomi raised her voice, waving her paws as she continued. " even if i'm here, i would stop everyone here anyway, and it isn't just that...i decided to believe in everyone! because...i know they all got this! "

nanami smiled sadly at monomi, taking a second before she turned her head to everyone.

" everyone...i'm sorry about so many things. i'm sorry...for lying to you all, and...i'm sorry i couldn't protect you all until the very end. but, "

nanami's eyes faced ryouko's, a small smile forming across her lips.

" i...am glad i protected you. "

" na...nanami-chan! " ryouko's knees were growing weak, her heart was pounding a lot more faster — it was loud enough for her to hear it from her chest.

" one more time, let me say something that will make me sound like a teacher! " monomi's paw was raised, and everyone's head turned to her as she continued.

" there's no need for anyone to become a hero of a story. you don't need to push yourself to make other people acknowledge you for who you are. if you do that, you'll end up blaming yourself and other people around you. even jealous of other people and their acknowledgement. but even so...it doesn't have to be like that at all! "

monomi put her paws together.

" even if people don't acknowledge you for talent, personality, or skill, you just have to be somebody that you are proud of! because, you yourself, are your biggest supporter! if you can learn to love yourself and feel proud about yourself...that love will always support you for the rest of your life! love, love... "

monomi happily swayed side to side.

ryouko sniffled, letting one hand hold her notebook as her other arm tried to wipe off the tears that continued to leak from her face. she felt two soft hands hold her own, pulling away for her to see nanami in-front of her again.

" nanami-chan...i...i don't want you to go...there's...there's so many things we haven't done yet...and, and— "

" ryouko, it's okay... " nanami let one hand go, raising it to place it on ryouko's cheek. her thumb gently glazed across her skin, wiping off a few more tears as ryouko leaned her head in nanami's palm. it was warm to her.

" even if i'm not here...i want you to know that i'll...i'll always support you, no matter what happens. "

ryouko felt so safe with just her presence...it was warm, comforting, it felt like home to her...did she have a home? she can't remember what that's like, but...

" but...there's still so much i want to talk about, so much i want to do with you! how...how can i just— "

  
ryouko was cut off when something warm hit her lips. she was knocked out of reality again, but all her instincts were was to lean into this warm feeling.

...it was so comforting, she wanted this to last for a little longer. she prayed it would last forever, to have this warm feeling around her. but it was gone.  
reality came back to her, pretty speechless as red rippled across her face.

...did she have this pin before? she raised a hand to touch it. it was on her hair, with the pin consisting of a spaceship.

her attention turned to see nanami, still keeping a soft smile - but her pin was gone. she usually had a hairpin, right? where was it?

nanami's head turned to hinata, and she nodded at him.

" take care of her for me...okay, hinata-kun? "

hinata was silent for a moment, taking in her words before nodding, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes.

" yeah...i will, don't worry. "

nanami seemed happy just to hear hinata's words, stepping away from ryouko and walking back to monomi. inpulsivly, ryouko's hand slightly raised to hold nanami's own hand, but it was so far, out of reach...

nanami's hand held monomi's paw, turning to face everyone with her smile as her free hand waved at them.

" goodbye everyone...it'll be alright, i'm sure there's a shining future waiting ahead of you all. it's true, it's absolutely true...because...i know you guys got this, i think... "

monomi's paw waved at everyone else, just like nanami. and monomi still spoke cheerfully.

" goodbye! please never forget about your teacher! "

it wasn't until monokuma annouced the execution, and ryouko's hand was raised to reach out.  
  


...

her light was gone. ~~again~~


End file.
